


Threesome

by Sophin



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophin/pseuds/Sophin
Summary: 两亨一贵，金毛Toru，红毛山下亨
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Kudos: 3





	Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> 两亨一贵，金毛Toru，红毛山下亨

说不出话。森内贵宽无法自制地翻着白眼，只能呜咽地喘息，胸腔大幅度地起伏着，却无法缓解濒临窒息的痛苦。他的喉咙被堵得死死的，被身前的人的阴茎占据了几乎所有的间隙，只剩下维持呼吸的量，但仍旧无法弥补因为快感缺失的氧气。  
森内贵宽跪在浴室的地面上，脑袋被揪着后脑头发的大手强迫抬高到金发男人胯下的位置。那张能发出美妙歌声的嘴正被男人的阴茎堵着。好渴，他想，喉咙的肌肉在被龟头顶开的时候不自觉地收缩，仿佛是在拒绝那根阴茎的到访，又像是在邀请它前往更深邃紧致的地方。森内贵宽半眯着眼睛抬头去看金发男人操着他的嘴的动情表情，大滴大滴的汗珠顺着脸颊流进嘴里，与唾液还有阴茎射出的前液混在一起。  
性感。在那一瞬间他仿佛忘记了自己是被男人鱼肉的角色。  
森内感觉更渴了。喉咙是愈发地紧缩，不仅仅是因为出汗而感到缺水，更是因为面前这位性器正被自己吞吐着的男人。Toru一只手揪着森内脑后的短发，手掌托着他的脑袋往自己的胯上推动，森内的鼻尖被送进男人的阴毛从里，被尖端戳得痒痒——甚至想打喷嚏——但他不会那么做。Toru另一只手掐着他的脖子，拇指按压在颈动脉上感受着森内因为情潮比往日要高频的脉搏跳动，节奏一阵一阵地顺着相连的肢体打进自己的心底，是天然的节拍器。  
森内忽然笑了，咧开的嘴角兜不住口腔分泌的唾液。金发男人见状稍稍收紧掐在森内脖子上的手，逼得森内闭紧双眼，快感在缺氧的情况下被加剧。Toru伸手用指尖抹开森内脸上的汗液与一齐被打湿的刘海，绯红的面容暴露在灯光下，厚实的双唇紧密地包裹着柱身，充了血一般的艳丽。  
操。  
Toru更加用力地抬高森内的下巴，好让阴茎进出的通道更加顺畅地接纳自己。  
白炽灯的光线直直照射在森内汗津津的光洁背上，把附上薄薄一层液膜的脊背像是镀上了半边的光斑，把电灯产生的热量反射到红发男人的眼里，他从背后扣着森内的胯骨，目光直直地盯着他绷起肌肉的肩胛骨的位置。太诱人了，像是正在展翅的蝴蝶，或是雏鹰，山下亨情不自禁地俯身下去亲吻森内的肩膀，下身挺动的动作持久而有力，头部的凸起逐一碾过穴道内的敏感点，仿佛要把褶皱给磨平开来，又在退出的时候勾起红肿燥热的肠壁皮肤将褶皱复原，巨大的摩擦力几乎要在他整个退出森内的身子的时候翻出娇嫩红肿的穴肉，在白炽灯的照耀下好似市场上鲜活的滴着血液的红肉。  
操。山下亨更加用力地把自己送进森内的体内，有力的大手掰开臀瓣，下身挺动的力度仿佛要把囊袋也要塞进那个诱人的小洞里。半浊的液体从前端小股小股地流出，与肠液混在一起在肉茎的动作下被搅出白沫，在山下亨后撤的时候被带出粘在会阴上，沿着会阴挂在囊袋的顶端，像两颗水灵透亮的葡萄。  
好热，即使是大量的汗液被蒸发也无法带走热量。森内昏昏沉沉地想，说不出话，骂不出声，只能哼哼唧唧的呜咽着。体内像是放置了一盆炉火，正在灼灼得燃烧着，焰心吊在小腹的位置持续地释放热量，高温的外焰撩拨着周遭的皮肤，神经好似被粘上了胡椒水的鹅毛的瘙痒到了伤口一样敏感地接收外界的信息。双手被固定在身后，指尖被坏心地摆放在恰好能触到那位正在从身后侵犯自己的红发男人的阴茎的位置上，随着那人的前后挺进的动作一下一下地把他不断地从崩溃的边缘拉回现实，告诉他自己最隐私的部位正在被别人玩弄着，这更让他感到崩溃。  
森内贵宽下身的阴茎并没有被爱抚，但还是在前后的不断刺激下颤颤巍巍地抬起头来，前侧紧紧贴着自己汗湿的灼热小腹，在身后的山下亨操到最深处的时候被顶开些许距离，有因为多巴胺的控制无可救药地贴回到小腹的皮肤上。屁股也是，不受控制地抬起去迎合红发男人的动作。跪在地板上的膝盖快要撑不住了，脚趾蜷起带着腿根一起颤抖着，若不是Toru扶着他的肩膀他怕是会在高潮来临之前就失去平衡——虽然倒在湿滑的地板上会让正在操弄自己的两个男人更加的兴奋，但他还是不想让自己被玩坏的想象成为现实。  
但自己现在也快要被玩坏了。  
森内呜咽着，Toru的阴茎太大，头部顶着喉咙的时候仿佛阻断了供氧，生理性的眼泪从因为缺氧而带着红血丝的眸子中流出，森内努力张大着嘴巴，好让那根尺寸壮观的性器捅入得更深，身后小穴里的敏感点仿佛被复刻到自己的喉道里，被金发男人的龟头一下一下地碾压着，刺激着大脑。  
不要。  
森内红着眼眶做着轻微的挣扎，但被填满的喉咙无法发出除了呜咽以外的声音——可惜了，操弄着他的两位男士不约而同地想——如果能听见身下人动听的呻吟就好了。但那样或许就看不见现在这番风景了——快要跪不住的森内的前后两张嘴都被满满地塞着阴茎，浊液在阴茎抽插的动作中被带出，顺着精瘦的肌肉纹理留下与汗液混合着落在地面上。森内的肌肉紧绷着，快要到极限了，他想，翻着白眼射了出来，满满一地的白浊落在Toru的腿上，还有一些挂在森内的下巴上，粘稠得无论多么激烈的动作都不愿意落下。  
操，这太超过了。  
男人想着，加快进出的速度，森内酸麻的舌头在高潮的不应期里无意识地舔舐在自己嘴里出入的肉茎，碰到了就裹上去，像猫科动物一样用倒刺勾着嘴里的美味。Toru捏着他的后颈操着他的嘴，森内的意识陷入到情欲的温热海洋里，浑身因为快感变得粉嫩又敏感，蒸腾着热气，鼻尖撞在Toru的小腹上的疼痛也被快感驱赶，喉咙发出微弱的哼唧声，随着夹裹着情欲的热气被送进男人的耳道里。  
不应期过渡得很快，森内的性器又开始缓缓抬头，身前身后的男人的阴茎也涨得很大，与口腔里穴道里的几乎每一寸肌肤都紧紧贴合着仿佛无法分开。森内闭着眼睛，面前的金发男人陷入情欲的表情深深印在自己的脑海里，身后那位也是，他能想象出来山下亨的汗水顺着发间滴落在自己身上。操，这太性感了。森内想着，喉咙深处忽然被一股粘稠的流体冲击着，微凉的浊液急急地打在壁面上，灌进食道，仿佛是为了浇灭胃里的那一团火；身后的穴道也是被精液冲击着，打在前列腺上，逆着肠道射进胃里去与从嘴里射进的那股液体汇合，但似乎并没有缓解小腹上的灼热感，反倒是添柴加火，逼得森内绷紧背后的肌肉拱起身子，小腹被射得满满地推着阴茎对着前方颤抖，直到淡黄色的暖流从马眼中急急流出。  
操，这太他妈超过了。森内在被情潮彻底剥夺意识的时候这么想。


End file.
